


Smutember 2k19

by Asmodeus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, more nasty boys here we are, soff bois, when u finally have a sin tag u can toss in haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: some goods for the ocs and frands.





	1. Snuggles - WAIAN ( SFW )

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 : snuggles !! getting those good snugs when ur bf drags u to the couch for them

Most days in his shop are livelier than than seem, and Watanuki hates it with most fibers of his being. While yes, he himself was a loud type of fellow, he knows when to shut up and when he’s allowed to ramble and be loud and annoying, it was just who he was after all. But when clients come in and demand spells or engage him in conversations louder than even he is … well, he would much rather have time without them.

That's when he prefers when Theri comes in, the spirit much quieter than any others Watanuki regularly dealt with. The chime of the door’s bells ring and Watanuki looks up from his lounge with a huff only to go silent when he notes who had walked in.

‘ Theri !! ‘ He can barely scramble off the lounge fast enough, the shuffle of his kimono audible as he launches himself as the spirit, arms wrapping around his waist as the wizard nuzzled his face against the spirit.

‘ Lively as usual I see, Watanuki. ‘ Therian’s voice comes low and calm, a steady hook alike to Theri’s heartbeat that Watanuki listened intently for.

‘ Shush … I just wanted to see you. It’s been a few days, okay ?! You know how I get. ‘ There’s a furrow of his brows and Watanuki holds onto Therian tighter as a chin rests on his head.

‘ And you know how I am as well, Wata. ‘

A quiet mumble of irritance and a tenseness that had built in the youngers body is released, a sigh following it as he does.

‘ I know, I know. ‘ Pulling away from Therian’s chest, Watanuki looks up, brows furrowed gently before he feels his feet lift off the floor, squeaking into the others chest as he held on tighter. ‘ Therian !! ‘ His fight or flight instincts kick in briefly before he feels them both drop onto the lounge again, Therian’s arms around his waist pulling him closer once again and his chin tucked on top of the wizards head once more.

‘ Sorry, some days it's difficult to get you to the couch, this worked a lot easier this time. ‘ Watanuki can’t deny it as he tucks in close again, eyes slipping shut against the warmth Therian gave off.

‘ Just give me a warning next time… okay ?? ‘ Its mumbled, a huff following it though muffled as well and lacking any serious bite compared Watanuki’s usual retorts to others. After all, Therian was his one weak spot.

A soft laugh and Therian shifts his head, cheek now resting against the youngers head. ‘ I can promise nothing, but I’ll try. ‘

A grumble and Watanuki nuzzles in closer, fingers curling into the back of Therian’s clothes as he holds on, the sound of the sign on the front door flipping from OPEN to CLOSED heard faintly in the background of their breathing.

‘ As long as you stay for now. ‘

‘ I will. ‘


	2. Going Further -- FRANLLEM ( NSFW )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 -- going further !!  
after fran clears the summer without dying, callem can't actually share his feelings and some other experiences and stuff.

‘ C - Callem, whoa whoa whoa -- hold up … please ?? Just a sec - OND -- CALLEM !! ‘

There's a pause and Callem looks up at where he has Fran held up against the wall, hands on his hips to hold him there steadily. The younger is flushed, breath coming short and fast as he looks down at Callem. Tilting his head, Callem simply blinks, eyes hazy with a lust he barely knew he had until just recently.

‘ What ?? ‘ Fingers curl against Fran’s hips and he isn’t afraid to rub his thumbs across his hip bones gently, eyes trained on Fran as the other attempts to catch his breath.

‘ I -- Are you sure you want to do this ?? You -- you were only dating me for the summer because I asked you, Cal -- I, fuck, I don’t think you really know what you’re doing right now, do you ?? ‘ Callem watches Fran still, each rub of his thumb against the other is reflected with either his breathing, his heartbeat heard in the silence of Callems apartment, or in a twitch of the others cock pressed between them. His thumb slows to a stop and he shifts his weight to pull Fran against him, arm wrapped under his ass to hold him up as he moves away from the wall.

‘ Listen, ‘ he starts, squeezing him gently to pull a squeak out of Fran. ‘ One month ago … no one could have convinced me I would date a kid who was thinking he would die in three months. During those three months, no one could have told me what I felt for you at all. But since then … I’ve learnt more about you, how driven you are and how determined you are to do everything you can before your time may or may not end … and I want to give you everything I can, let you experience all of it. ‘ Shaking his head, Callem huffs and presses Fran against the wall again, not moving his arms as he grinds himself against Fran, thriving in the whimpers it pulls out of him. ‘ I want you to live, so I can finally love you without a threat of your death hanging above me to do it. ‘

There’s a soft noise, drawn and high in pitch as Fran presses his face against Callems shoulder and shakes, fingers digging into Callem’s back as he held on. Neither move for a minute and Callem hums softly before slowly grinding against Fran again and again, each one building up pressure.

‘ F - Fine -- Okay I get it !! You -- yes, yes Callem I’m ready for this … I want you to do this. ‘ His voice comes out thick, shaky as he wraps his legs around Callems waist and grinds back when Callem does the next time. ‘ Yes, please fuck me -- Cal, I -- I love you so much -- ‘

His final words get muffled by a kiss, fingers dipping under his shirt and jeans as they get tugged down, Callems fingers warm against his bare skin as a finger slides down and teases at Fran’s entrance.

‘ I can’t wait to show you everything. ‘

A pause.

‘ Show me everything then. ‘


	3. No Regrets -- ROAM ( NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just liam eating rory out on his motorbike like we've discussed a ton of times.

There’s a noise as Rory is lifted easily onto the seat of his boyfriends bike, knees tilting inwards as he watches Liam kneel down.

‘ Liam -- Liam you can’t be serious ?? Are you really -- ?? ‘ His words drift off as fingers curl under the waistband of his jeans and start to coerce the fabric down his legs with his boxers. Liam however, doesn’t stop as Rory questions their choices, mind set on the task at hand before he glances up to meet Rory’s eyes.

‘ I am absolutely serious, Rory. Do you really think I would eat just anyone out on my motorbike ?? Careful now, ‘ he’s laughing softly as Rory shifts his weight as carefully as he can to allow Liam to pull off his jeans. The cool evening air hits him and Rory can’t help the soft shiver that it causes, knees pressed together more before Liam tugs off his jeans and carefully guides his legs apart.

There’s nothing but silence between them now, the faint sound of traffic deaf to their ears in the distance. The lights from the highway are faint at the bottom of the hill, trees and a field of corn blocking them and buffering civilization from their own little world as the night ticked on.

Heat rises in Rory’s cheeks as Liam’s breath hits his skin, teeth grazing soon after. His hands are just as warm as they pull Rory open, tongue flicking to taste him before slowly rubbing against his clit as he pulls it away. The motion is repeated, flicking the tip against his clit as Rory grips onto the edge of the seat and the body to stay up. The pleasure is already making him wet, muscles tensing and relaxing as Liam begins to lower where his tongue is working, lips meeting Rory as he pushes it in now and making the younger whimper.

He’s taking it slow to start, not because it’s anything new -- Liam was prone to eat Rory out whenever he liked in their hotel rooms after all -- but because he wanted them to enjoy it all. Thumbs rubbing circles where Rory’s thighs met his hips, Liam can feel Rory’s body tense with each motion and shifts his attention for a second. Sucking on his clit, Liam watches as Rory staggers his stability, moan escaping chapped lips as his legs twitch and flinch. So Liam works a different way, pulling Rory’s legs above his shoulders and letting his ankles cross to keep balance. There's a look from Rory at the change but when Liam winks and sucks hard on him he just  _ knows _ he’ll need the support soon.

It’s no longer slow from there, thumb rubbing his clit now as Liam rubs himself off with his other hand. It’s a wild ride for Rory who is curling forward now, using Liam’s head as a stabilizer as he cries out against his hair. Each push and drag of Liam’s tongue inside of him only makes him louder, biting his lip in hopes that he can muffle the noises even a little bit. It’s no hope, soon enough with one good brush of Liam’s thumb and the perfect pressure from his tongue Rory is shaking, legs twitching hard as Liam continues to pleasure him.

‘ L - Liam -- L -- ‘ Each attempt to speak gets tossed as Rory’s orgasm gets pushed further and further into a pleasure his body can’t contain. Then, the movements are quick, and Liam is standing up, pulling Rory into a kiss where he can taste nothing but himself on Liam’s tongue. Hands scramble to wrap around Liam’s, strokes quick against Liam’s length as his now free hand can rub at Rory’s clit again.

There’s a shout, and Rory is shaking again, squirting over his hands and Liam’s cock as the two hit an orgasm, together this time. Both their breathing is laboured, Rory holding onto Liam’s shirt now as he catches his breath and hopes to regain some semblance of steadiness in his legs before he attempts to put them down.

‘ I’m a mess … god, you are too, Liam -- ‘

He’s laughing, a cloth pulled out from his back storage on the bike as he wipes them both down. ‘ Yeah, but that was amazing, you’re amazing. ‘

‘ Mmmm… next time, warn me you’re going to make me squirt all over you … okay ?? ‘

A laugh again, and the two are kissing like they’re all they have in the world, or at least all that matters.


	4. Tickle Me -- GLENCLARC ( SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tickle me !! day 4. clarcs a baby and glen is just a giant pain in the ass.

‘ Dare you. ‘

Squinting over his sunglasses, Glendyn stares at the younger who sat on Glendyn’s bed in the back apartment of the tattoo parlor. ‘ Pardon me, kid ?? You want me to what ?? ‘

‘ Touch me !! Come on, Glendyn !! I’m old enough it’s legal !! ‘ There’s a pull of Clarc’s bottom lip and Glendyn can only roll his eyes at the other as he pouts to be touched by him. There’s a second where his cigarette is pulled from his lips and smoke comes streaming out as he thinks it over, Clarc inching closer as he does. It’s then that Glendyn acts, cigarette butted out in the ashtray at his side before grabbing Clarc and pulling him onto the couch he had himself lounged across.

‘ Are you so desperate for my hands on you ?? God you are  _ such _ a brat, kid !! How about this then !! ‘ Fingers slide up under Clarcs shirt but nowhere near the sensation the younger wants as Glendyn begins to tickle his sides. There’s a shriek, higher than Clarc would have hoped, that comes out as he begins to kick and flail, trying hard to manage an easy breath and it not coming to him.

‘ N - No !! Fuck you !! This isn’t what I wanted at all !! Glen !! Stop it !! ‘ It’s a solid minute of Clarc screeching and heaving for air before Glendyn finally stops and Clarc can only mumble a half hearted cuss in Glendyn’s direction before being carried back to the bed.

It’s silent between them as Glendyn lays him down, crawling over him on the bed and looking down, eyes soft before narrowing at the teen. With cheeks flushed he looks more lively and active than he usually was during other times of the day or even year. There’s colour to his skin that Glendyn surfaces as he pulls his shirt up once again, lips trailing along his side before settling on his hips and nipping softly. It’s a much quieter noise from Clarc this time and Glendyn adores the soft whimper of need from Clarc as he presses kiss after soft kiss back up his sides.

Then he blows a raspberry against Clarcs ribs and he can’t help from breaking out into a hearty laugh as Clarc shouts in frustration.

‘ Give it a year or two, kid. Stick around with me that long and I promise I’ll give ya something good. ‘

There’s no regrets from Glendyn as Clarc shoves him off the bed and onto the floor.


End file.
